The Maelstrom dragon
by Gamma1827
Summary: This is my first fanfic please be nice Naruto neglect fanfic crossover with spyro
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfiction please be kind.**

 **I DO NOT own naruto or spyro the dragon all credit goes to the original creators**

 **Locations/areas**

 _ **Jutsu/technique**_

' _Thoughts'_

"Normal talk"

Chapter 1 A new life

 **Konoha (7 years after kyuubi attack)**

Here in the hidden leaf we find a young blond hair child with different colored eyes. His left eye blue as the ocean and the right pure as amethyst. currently being chased by a mob of villagers that were chasing him down the street.

"GET BACK HER DEMON!" shouted a villager.

'why I never did anything wrong' the child thought.

Now you're wondering why this child is being chased? Well it started 7 years ago when a chakra beast called the kyuubi attack konoha and destroyed/killed many buildings, as well as people. The fourth hokage came and after a tough battle he sealed the beast within his two daughters mito uzumaki namikaze and narumi uzumaki namikaze. The next day the fourth revealed that he had sealed the beast within his daughters and that they true heroes that saved them. The people took it as the truth, but some thought otherwise. While almost all the villagers believed him others hated them and though of the Twins as the same beast that attacked and killed their loved ones, but couldn't get them due to being protected by the fourth. So they went for the next thing to vent their anger and grief on. The twins older third sibling that was born on that day. Naruto uzumaki namikaze the eldest of the three who was neglected starting at the age of three and beaten by the villagers who hated his sisters at the age of 5. The same boy being chased through the village. Over time some villagers believed he was the demon due to his whisker marks and that his sisters didn't even care when he got home with cuts and bruises all over his body.

' _I finally got away' thought the young blond. 'why? why would they ignore me? IT ISN'T FAIR!'_ He thought in a rage. As he goes to his home with only a few cuts this hears his parents are training his sisters in using the kyuubi's chakra, but they never did anything related to it since the beginning _. 'I understand they need the training, but why leave me to dry and be beaten by the villagers?'._ As he was walking to his room his sisters came up and shoved him to the side. Mito had red hair like their mother with blue eyes with a hint of violet, while Narumi has red with blond strips at the end of hers with violet eyes with a tint of blue.

"out of the way you baka" said mito

"yeah dobe!" yelled narumi

They didn't always treat him like they do. Back before they started training all three of them used to play games together, but when they started to train his sisters started to get arrogant and the idiotic praise from the civilians doesn't help either.

After they passed him he went into his room he remembered the talk his parents were having before he ran out of the house and start being chased by the villagers.

' _ **Flashback'**_

Naruto was walking through the house when he overheard his parents talking. "Kushina i believe that Mito and Narumi should be clan heirs" Stated Minato.

"But it' naruto's birthright!' Kushina yelled.

"I know that it's his birthright, but Mito and Narumi already have gone far into their shinobi training and within the year they will start to learn the _**Rasengan**_ " Minato reasoned.

"You are right" Kushina said.

"We'll announce it on the girl's seventh birthday tomorrow and we'll explain this to him after the party" Minato said. this to naruto the day after.

Naruto couldn't' believe what his parents were planning to do to him and on his own birthday! He didn't know a lot of things, but he did know that if they take away his birthright he would be disowned from his family and banished from his clan! Naruto did the only thing he could do at the age of 7,,,, he ran as far as his legs could carry him.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt like he was ready to pass out. "Damn their must have been some retired shinobi in that mob" Naruto mumbled to himself.

He passes out on the floor not knowing who he will meet after he felt unconscious.

 **White isles**

When he woke up he noticed he was on a floating rock in the middle of space.

"What where am I!" naruto shouted.

"You are in the white isles young one" said a voice.

Startled naruto look behind him to gasp in surprise.

"A DRAGON!" naruto shouts in surprise.

Indeed behind him was a dragon with cyan scales with a lighter cyan underbelly wearing a necklace with a blue crystal attached.

"Hello I am the chronicler, but you may call me Ignitus".

"This is a dream this can't be real this can't be real" naruto repeatedly mumbled.

"This is no dream young one. This is real".Ignitus said.

Naruto took a look at him and started to walk away.

"I don't know what's going on, but I just want to go back to my room" he explained.

"Are you sure I could tell you why your parents are neglecting you" Ignitus responded.

Naruto stopped right there like a stone when he heard that. As long as he can remember he wanted to know why he wa neglected for his sisters and now… He can finally know!

"Tell me" Naruto asked while not moving from his spot.

Ignitus frowned looking like he knows the answer will break him.

"A prophecy" was Ignites answer.

"Wha-" naruto tried to say, but ignitus continued.

"A prophecy that states a child born of two strong shinobi will create strong bonds with others and if consumed by loneliness and hate will plunge the world into darkness " Ignitus finished.

"I-I"naruto stood dumbstruck.

"Don't believe it? You may not, but it's the truth no matter how hard it is to accept" Ignitus stated.

"Then why leave me to be beaten by the villagers?!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Your mother purposely ignores the fact that you are being hurt by their neglect and being beaten by the villagers due to putting her faith in the prophecy, while your father believes that they wouldn't dare hurt one of his children and even if you are being beaten in front of him he'll think you did something to deserve it to create an excuse than to see the truth" explained Ignitus.

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"To give you a new life" Ignitus answered.

"Why?' Naruto asked

"(sigh) because I can not just sit back and let someone rot in darkness when I knew I could do something to help" Stated Ignitus.

"Now do you accept?" asked Ignitus

Naruto stood there thinking over his life and his family. The villagers hate him, his sisters treat him like garbage, and finally his parents were ready to disown him and kick him out of the clan just to get rid of him. So after only a bit of time to think he reached his decision.

"Yes "Naruto answered with determination in his eyes.

"Very well naruto" Ignitus responded.

Ignitus stretched out his wings and started to float off the ground and with his power created a blinding light.

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto lied there in his room on the floor with his wounds that were once bleeding started to heal. Not soon after his wounds healed his body was engulfed in a lightish blue light and when it faded he was nowhere in the room. His family would not realized their mistake and that he was gone until it was too late.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **This is the first chapter well be sure to review and give me some tips on how to improve and if liked my fanfic**

 **Also i am wondering on what I should make naruto's element should be so give some suggestions on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR NARUTO**

 **Chapter 2** a new family

 **location/areas**

 _ **Jutsu/technique**_

"normal talk"

'thoughts'

NARUTO POV

After that white light I couldn't see or hear anything at all.

'what did he do to me? He said he would give me a new life!

Just then I heard some unfamiliar voices

"Is he alright dad?" asked the first voice.

"I do believe he is just unconscious" He should wake up soon" said a second voice

"Why was he out there alone at this time" said a third.

"I don't know cynder, but I know we'll figure this out when he wakes up" said the second.

"Alright spyro" said cynder.

I opened my eyes to see three dragons in front of me. The first one had purple scales with a golden underbelly; his wings were golden as well, including the spikes on his back along with the two golden horns in his head and a spear like tail end. The purple dragon's eyes were purple like his scales and showed wisdom, power, curiosity, and finally worry.

The second dragon was female and her scales were a darker shade of purple with her underbelly being pink and her wings membranes were purple while the wing flaps were pink, while her horns are like polished ivory and a scythe like blade at the end of her tail. Her emerald eyes shined as they looked down at me with worry, suspicion, and a caring look like one would give to their own child.

The third was another dragon that looked around my age with light purple eyes and three ivory horns, the middle horn was straight, but curved downward slightly, and the other two to the left and right curve downward. Her scales were purple like his father, but a darker shade and her underbelly was a reddish pink. At first glance her wings look like they they were the same color, but his wings have a main color like his scales, while her the secondary color is like his underbelly. Finally her tail blade is like the other female, but a golden color. She was looking at me with a sense of curiosity and wonder.

"uh…. who are you?"

They look to each other before responding to my question. Then the purple one step moves to me.

"I am spyro and this is my mate (wife?) cynder, along with our daughter vexa.

"I'm naruto" I responded.

They looked at me curiously as if they're trying to put together a puzzle in their heads.

"That's a interesting name to have, does it mean anything?" asked Spyro.

"It means maelstrom, but another translation is uh 'gulp' fish cake" I answered.

"Alright then fishy!" Vexa said earning a few giggles from her parents.

"Hey it also means maelstrom remember!" I shouted.

"Well besides that why were you outside unconscious at this time of night?" asked Cynder.

I didn't realize until she said it that it was night time.

'I guess I was focused on the three of them to noticed the time'.

"Well I don't know if you will believe me, but I accepted an offer to have a new life from this chronicler guy Ignitus" I answered.

Spyro and Cynder looked surprised, but then they went back to their curious look wondering why Ignitus decided to give him a new life. (Ignitus contacted spyro and cynder, as well as the other guardians of his new position as chronicler)

"What about your family and home, won't they miss you?" asked Vexa.

"I don't think that they will notice or care really" I answered looking down at the ground.

"Why they should care" Cynder responded.

"sighs.. Well" I began to explain my life back where I used to live.

After I explained I was pulled into a hug by Cynder.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you any more" she said in a soothing tone.

For the first time since my first beating I cried. I cried out all the pain and neglect I have been through back at the leaf.

"shh it's okay now, you're safe" Cynder said trying to soothingly.

"I do believe you will fit right in with our family naruto" said Spyro.

I looked at him and gave a curious stare, on the inside I was happy because I thought this meant I have a new family, but I also wondered why adopt me when I'm not a dragon like them though? I then noticed something felt….off about me. I looked down and realized that my hand are dragon paws?! I slowly move away from cynder and look to my reflection in the window and saw that it was dark out and the light inside the house helped give me a good look on my new form. I was a dragon, a true dragon! I look at my scales and see I'm a burning orange color and my underbelly is a golden color similar to spyro, but if you look closely it is a lighter shade of golden color then spyro's. My wings have the same burning orange color, but the membrane of my wings are the same color as my underbelly. Finally my horns were blue color with four horns in total. The farthest left and right horns go straight back for a bit then bend a bit downwards continuing going straight and my two center horns curve back with the points facing the ground. (like these ( but on the ground with the points facing the ground) As I look at my reflection I did what any normal seven year old who changed into a dragon would do, I screamed and jumped back.

 **LATER**

"Why did you scream naruto?" asked a worried vexa.

"I thought I saw an angry mob ready to attack, but it must of been a small flashback" I quickly answered.

Spyro looked at me and started to speak.

"Naruto when we found you we found this scroll laying right next to you. We did try to read it, but it was in another language. I was wondering if you knew what is said on it." Spyro asked.

I looked towards him and then to the scroll and did noticed that it was written in my worlds language. I can read some of it, but being self taught in reading can only help so much. Wait why are the words glowing? The words shot up from the page and went straight to my brain and again I screamed and jumped back from the letter, but the letters were still glowing and floating into my skull.

"NARUTO!" shouted vexa. She went up to see if I was okay, but cynder blocked her.

"He will be fine let your father look at what's him" Cynder told vexa.

"Are you sure mom, he looks to be in pain" Vexa stated.

Spyro had just taken a quick look at me inspected I was reading.

"This scroll has traces of magic in it that is used as a last resort to make sure that the person the message was for gets it" Spyro said looking to me.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that whoever wrote this message made it so that incase the person it was meant for couldn't read it completely or someone else who could read it,but not meant to read it, then the message will go and leave an imprint in the mind of the person who was **suppose** to read it no matter how far they are. The message will go into that specific head that will last 24 hours after the person it is sent to reads the imprint that was placed in their head, but the letter will destroy itself if someone who could read the language try to read it when it was not meant for them, so good thing you know the language and read it a bit naruto" Spyro explained.

"Why would someone create a message that way?" asked Vexa who decided to enter the conversation.

"It was so if someone wanted to send a private message like a confession; then it would keep private information safe and not to be used against people or as blackmail" Spyro told his daughter.

I sat there thinking over what spyro said and started to focus on a message. I then felt a pull and decided to follow it. Then I started to hear Ignitus voice speak to him.

" _Naruto I know you are wondering why you have a dragon body and I'll explain why. Now I changed your body so no one attacks you incase they mistake you for a semi hairless ape and so you can blend into your new home to find a family that truly loves you. Also you can use dragon elements and chakra, so while you go to school to learn more about your new home and abilities you can learn how to use chakra. I will send you the basic scrolls of learning about chakra along with the hand signs for jutsu and two chakra control exercises. I also sent instructions on how to unlock your chakra incase you didn't since you weren't taught. Also I will be visiting you in your mind scape to help you learn more of your native language. This is to help you know how to read and write it better. Also be sure to also learn dragon language to adjust to this world and to have the advantage of knowing more than one language. If you choose to you can teach you home language to people you can trust. To help keep some topics of discussion questions secret. Naruto I hope you will find family to call your own._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ignitus_

I was pulled out of my head and see the family of three looking at me like they have something planned.

"uh what?" I asked.

Spyro spoke first.

"Naruto we heard want the letter said in your mind and we're sorry for snooping, but"

"Wait how did you know what it said?! It's in my Head!" I interrupted him and shouted.

"Yes we did do that and you really think someone wouldn't figure out a way to get into someone's head to counter that type of message travel?" Vexa said adding her say.

"As spyro was saying we decided we should know more about your connection to Ignitus and while we were in your head we also learned of your home world" said cynder finishing what spyro was going to say.

I look down a bit upset and scared.

"So you know I'm not one of you. I'll just get out of your hair then" I said.

I was moving to the door when I was tackled by a blur and saw it was vexa.

"Don't go you idiot! We don't care if not originally a dragon, we accept you and want you to be with our family!" Vexa said while pinning me down.

"Really?" I asked with my voice filled with hope.

Spyro and Cynder came up to me and then cynder began to speak.

"Yes naruto we want you to be a part of our family and have the family that will truly love you" Cynder said.

"So come be a part of our family"

"Son" Spyro said.

I walk up to them with vexa and cynder pulled me into a hug. Then vexa along with her father came and joined the hug as well.

"Thank you" I said slightly crying.

"Thank you all for a new life" I said with my eyes clouded in tears.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry it took a while. Also I plan to put a challenge up in the future, but I am still thinking of what it should be.**

 **Thank you for reading be sure to review**

 **Also think of some suggestions for naruto's element or elements.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Spyro and/or naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

It was early morning in Warfang in the room of none other than naruto uzumaki namikaze or as he is now known as storm the adopted son and brother of Spyro, Cynder and their daughter Vexa. The reason naruto had to change his name was due to that it would raise questions on why his name is like that and naruto wanted to change it for a new start, but due to him being used to his original name 'naruto' for most of his life he got used to the name and felt that he will lose a part of himself so spyro and cynder thought about it and decided to give him the name storm since it is a part of his original name. They also had to be careful to make sure the public didn't know about storm. You see at first they kept their little storm or as vexa calls him fish cake or fishy a bit of a secret until they got the paperwork done so the public would leave not only storm and their family be, but also so that they can explain to the guardians and the king about storms situation and with the help of Ignitus to explain what was going on. When they proved it to the guardians and king solace Volteer the guardian of electricity went up to storm and asked him many questions very very fast about his world and about chakra. Cynder quickly got between them and told volteer that he shouldn't have just went up to him and asked all the questions due to scarring him a bit. He apologize to storm and he accepted it kind of understanding his curiosity since storm himself wanted to learn about his new home. After he was fully adopted and brought into their family it was released to the public and let's just say his new sister and mother had a little 'talk' with some of the girls (drake? fem dragon?) who tried to 'visit' or 'talk' to storm when he was enjoying a nice walk or when he was room. This was only after 3 weeks when the public was told about his adoption. Man word spreads fast, especially when it comes to the upper class people. Back to storms in his room you can see a bookshelf filled with books such as basic dragon magic, warfang history, world legends, etc. On a different book shelf you you can see it full of scrolls that he had gotten from the chronicler. You see Ignitus did help naruto not only unlock, but to also use chakra like molding and using it to increase his physical capabilities. He also helped storm unlock his dragon magic. Storm and his parents were curious to why his magic was sealed. Ignitus believes that since his chakra was not unlocked when he was put into the dragon realms his magic was sealed since he didn't have his original energy unlocked. We turn our attention back to storm sleeping peacefully, until a purple blur jumped up and body slammed onto him. "Wake up brother!" a female voice said. "Alright vexa you don't have to do that to wake me up" storm said tiredly. Vexa looked at him smiled "Where's the fun in that? Also mom wanted me to wake you up for breakfast, so get up or she'll give you a special wake up call" she said giggling. "I'M UP!" storm shouted springing out of his bed. "You should have seen you're face nii-san (spelling)" she said while laughing. "Not funny!" storm said a bit angry. "It is funny and you know it" Vexa said back. "Then I'll tell dad that you need help studying" storm replied. "Okay okay I'm sorry" she replied in a bit of a panic. "Apology accepted" storm replied.

It's been three years since naruto now known as storm had came to a new life. He has learned many things about his new life and his new abilities. This also means he does learn about using chakra and other shinobi arts. This due to storm wanting to use both so he has a trick up his sleeve when he is in trouble and to see if he can combine or link them in a way. Since he did find out when testing his elements that if he can unlock an element in his dragon form he gains another element for his chakra. He discovered this when he was practicing meditation to find his dragon element and found out it was fire, but later when he tested his chakra affinity he got wind. One thing lead to another and he tried to combine both energies in his body and winded up mixing his elements and landed himself in a three day coma. While in said coma Ignitus showed up and explained what happened and gave him a scolded him about what he did and get theory work done first so he doesn't get himself killed. Also that **if** he does completely connect both energies then if he runs out of dragon magic he will die just like if he ran out of chakra and that if one energy runs,low so will the other due to the connection between them. Before he left he told his mom and dad (spyro and cynder) what he did to get into the coma. When he woke up he was forbidden from practicing _anything_ that involves and magic for a week and cynder watched him like a hawk.

We now see both brother and sister walking into the dining room with their breakfast on the table, which was cooked lamb meat with some vegetables. Cynder noticed them coming to the table. "Good morning kids" she said to the two. "Good morning to you to mom" they both said. Then their father walked in looking tired as if he didn't get any sleep. "Spyro dear what happened to you?" asked his concerned wife. "The guardians along with the teacher's at the temple academy decided to have the language storm and vexa have been using to have non eavesdrop conversations" He answered his wife. Storm looked at his father with looking surprised at what he said. "How can they teach,them when they don't know the language and that they don't have any teachers that can speak it or write it?" storm asked his father. Spyro sighs "Well they got the idea that you and vexa should teach the class since you both know the language and how to write it, (I forgot to put up that both storm and vexa have been learning storms native language to use a their little secret code incase people listen into their conversations) speak it and read the language as well" Spyro said to his kids. Then cynder decided to add her voice into this matter albeit a bit angry. "Their too young to be teaching and their still learning in the temple!" Cynder shouted a bit. "That's what I said to them, but they decided to have the class as an optional one and that students have the choice to take or not" Spyro responded to his wife a bit nervous. "Fine storm and vexa will teach, but their will be an actual teacher in that class to make sure the students are there to learn and not hit on our kids" Cynder said still a bit upset about it. The two siblings sighed knowing they won't have a choice to teach that class and hope not to many join. "Well worse comes to worse it's mom will come in and oversee the lesson herself" Vexa said to join on the conversation. "If that happens then dad would join in to make sure nothing gets destroyed" storm said adding his say. "Knowing this family's luck the the other rooms won't be destroyed as well" Vexa added in. All four of them started to laugh knowing that it is half right….. Well almost.

 **Hidden leaf village**

Minato was in his office facing the biggest enemy to all kages paperwork. He stopped working on paperwork and looked at the village. ' _It's been 3 years since he disappeared. He would have been 10 by now and if it weren't for my mistake we would have been the perfect family in fire country'_ minato thought while looking at the village. You see after naruto left his old family found out he was gone on his and the twins birthday when his sisters wanted to find him and rub it in his face that they were named clan heirs as well as kick him out of the house since he was disowned. They didn't find him in the house so they went to their parents. When they found out they didn't know either they went to his room. His sisters didn't see it because the door blended in with the wall. That's when minato and kushina realize that they didn't remember anything to do with naruto. Not a single thing since he was three years old. They went into the room to find it to be the literal definition of spartan. The main thing that they saw that made them pale and it was the small amount of dried blood on the floor. Minato sent anbu to find any trace of naruto and to find him, while kushina was sobbing on the floor repeatedly saying how bad of a mother she was to her sochi. The twins stood their and asked why would they care for a weak loser like him and that they should leave him in whatever hole he is in. Kushina got up and slapped both of them leaving them both stunned since this never happens to them only their brother. Kushina then yelled at the twins asking why would say such things about their brother with minato giving them a look of disappointment and anger while he was standing behind kushina. Mito then explained that they thought he wasn't wanted due to them being new clan heir and naruto being disowned. Minato and kushina paled at the realization at what they have done.

A few days later the twins were walking through the village still thinking about what happened that night when they were attacked by the villagers shouting that they will kill the last of the demonic brats and avenge their loved ones. A group of shinobi who were passing through to get to the bar saw what was happening and stopped the mob before things got more out of hand and reported it to minato and had that mob sent to the t&I department. After the attack minato and kushina discovered the reason for the attack on the girls and weren't to happy aka pissed. Then the parents fury turned into guilt and fear after they heard that they were doing this to naruto for years. Then the thought came to them that naruto hasn't been seen in a while and the villagers thought they finally killed him. Minato had some sent to prison, while the rest somehow got off the hook due to connections or faced execution. After the incident the twins felt that it was their fault that their older brother went through hell from the villagers and the guilt of not giving a damn about him when he needed help the most and started to focus more on their training so they can bring him back to his 'family' and live a peaceful life in the village.

Minato came out of his thoughts and went back to dealing with paperwork. 'Naruto when you're found we'll bring you back and be a true family' minato thought as he went back to work. Not knowing just how big of it would be to try and get him back. Especially since he has a true family now.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **Well chapter three is up now and I hope you enjoy it. I might post up a challenge and I'm thinking of what it might be.**

 **Be sure to review please**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Spyro or naruto

"talking"

 **Location**

'thinking'

 ** _Jutsu/technique_**

Speaking different language

Here is the newest chapter and I have posted up my first challenge is up. So go and see it if you wish.

Temple Academy

POV 3rd

We find our two dragon siblings walking through the the hallways in their school largely known as the dragon temple of academic arts or temple academy for short. Despite being called mainly a school for dragons they do accept others from different races like the moles, cheetahs, and etc. Other individuals from different races can get into the temple to learn, but they have to go through a few tests in order to get in. The tests mind you may seem like their simple or in some cases unfair, but the tests are made in a way so it is fair to everyone and at the same time challenges them to do their best so they feel like they have earned their place at the temple and to see if any of them have any potential to use magic/dragon elements. There have been a few times when a family tries to have their son and/or daughter get into the academy by either buying their way in, use connections they have to get in or use their family status to get onto the academy. There have been times when someone got in from one of those three, but they were kicked out for many reasons such as: causing too much trouble amount the students and/or faculty, dropping out due to the stress of either the work they have to do or falling behind everyone the in class/school, failing/not passing the specialized exams, and etc. Back to the dragon siblings Storm and Vexa who are currently walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom (it's their lunch period) to meet up with some of their friends and to discuss the situation of them being teachers to the new language class that's being made. "Are you worried about that new class their getting us to teach?" asked Storm. "Well… yes I mean come on! Were still in school and their having us teach you native language to others and we were only using it to keep our private conversions stay private from any eavesdroppers" replied Vexa. "I know and that also means I can't read any of the scroll I have during my free period anymore. I mean the guardians and the king know what I truly am and about my 'previous home', as well as what I'm learning outside if school" Storm said while adding a bit of venom to 'previous home'. Vexa sighed knowing her brother was still angry at his former family, but Vexa knows that she would have held a grudge\hate for the former family as well and later just not anything to do with them and be indifferent. Vexa decided to lighten up the conversation before Storm gets into a bad mood for the rest of the day. "Hey look at the bright side of this my dear brother" Vexa said with a smile on her face. "What?" replied Storm with a curious look on his face. Vexa looked at him smirking with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Just because we have to teach it doesn't mean that they will understand it immediately. They will have to teach them giw to say the words correctly and has to know how it is written so you can still read your scrolls, even in clall, but as they progress you would have to stop reading the scrolls in your free period and class" she responded. Storm gave her a wary look. "Then what are you grinning about then?" Storm asked her. "Well technically we will be teachers that means if ant misbehave or any hussy tries to flirt with you then they will know to never do those mind of things in class" she said releasing some killer intent. 'I should have never taught her that or mom!' Storm thought in his head trying to keep a calm look. "Hey Vex could you stop that I think Snow's gonna pass out" said a voice. The siblings snapped back to reality to see that as they were talking they got their lunch and sat at their table not noticing their other friends around them. The one who spoke was a male shadow dragon named Cyrus. He had black scales and a dark red underbelly along with dark golden wings. His wing membrane were a dark gold color was well, which helped match his look. His eyes are a light crimson color that looks as you are looking into a reflection of fresh blood. Finally he had three horns on his head; the middle one pointed backwards in a small arc and the other two went back and curved downward forming into a quarter of a circle with the pointed ends of the horns facing downward. Then all three of them look towards the fourth member of the group. A ice dragon with sapphire blue scales and a light blue nearing white underbelly with two medium sized horns on each side of his head bending backwards. The dragon's eyes were white like a fresh blanket of snow during winter. This was Snow who looked like he is about to pass out from Vexa's killing intent. "You two were speaking in that language again" Snow said still jittering. "Yeah I can't wait for that class! Maybe you guys can give us some early lessons?" Cyrus asked pleading a bit. "No Cyrus you have to wait like everyone else and before you say it flirting with me will only get hit by Storm" Vexa responded to him. Cyrus stopped and looked to Storm who had a look that screams *you're gonna be in a world of pain if you do it* and decided to give a look of defeat instead of being thrown across the room. "So where's Flare, Ash, Tirra, and Terra at? their usually here before the rest of us" Vexa asked wondering where the rest of their group is at. "They said they would meet us at the end of school to do something fun together" Snow said still recovering a bit from the KI. "Well me and Vexa can't go since we have to teach that language class at that time so we can't" Storm replied while disappointed a bit that he has to teach a class and can't be with his friends. "Oh I forgot that it was today!" Cyrus shouts and cursing that he forgot. The same goes for Snow since he to forgot about that class being held today. " Wait so **all** of you decided to join the class that **we** will be teaching" Storm asked his two friends who in return gave nervous chuckles. Storm sighed and gave them a look that teacher would give. "You two go get them and tell them that the class is today and that just because you're our friend doesn't mean you will be late and think you can goof off in our class and tell them that or mother and another teacher will be their to help keep the class on track" Storm said to his two friends who dashed off to look for the rest of their group leaving dust clouds that look like an outline of them behind. "This will be a bit more fun than I thought, wouldn't you say Storm?" Vexa asked her brother who only gave a chuckle and a small nod in response. "let's get to our next class and prepare for what's inevitable" Storm said while getting up to walk away when they finished their lunch.

 **Outside of the (Language class)Classroom**

Storm,Vexa, and their mother stood outside of the door to the new language class the Storm and Vexa were going to teach. Cynder was put on the spot as one of the teachers who helped the class not only to keep her kids and the class in check, but also that the other guardians started to get scared when she let out some killer intent when someone tried to make a plan about trying to get Storm go out with her daughter and try to get said daughter to sleep with him to try and force a marriage. Unfortunately for her she told her child the plan right outside of the door that the guardians were having their meeting and heard every piece of their plan including the drug they planned to use on him if seduction doesn't work. The mother was taken out of the building and reported, while her child was take out of the class Storm was going to teach. Cynder still hated that people are still trying to get her son to marry one of their children. It even got a bit worse when everyone found out that Storm could learn other elements despite not being a purple dragon or actually being a blood related son to both Spyro and herself. As the three waited for the second assistant teacher to show up they decided to talk about the class. "So what kind of lesson plan do you two have in store for the class?" Cynder asked her children who looked at her when she asked. "Well we plan to give each student a alphabet of each letter and kanji for them to look at and study to help them write it and go over some basic words to help them pronounce the word right and explain that we will know what they will say if they try to have little chats in class with the language being taught" Vexa answered her mother. "Be sure that you explain to the class that they have to start at the basics of this language in order to learn it so the don't keep complaining" Cynder told both of them. "We know that and we also know to be careful incase some of them try to flirt with us, as well as don't let the students get out of control and learn nothing" Storm said to his mother. "Yes and me and Cyril will be their to help you two out in class and to keep students from trying to cheat if they can and learn this language ourselves and help spread it so others know how to understand it" Cynder said with a smile on her face looking at her children. "Why did the pick Cyril again mom?" Storm asked a bit irritated. "They chose him because he can learn the language quicker than the rest of the guardians and to help make sure the students don't try to use any 'vulgar language' in the classroom" Cynder reminded her children. After waiting a few more minutes the Ice guardian showed up with three minutes to spare. "Good to see you three got here before me. Now how about you tell me of your lesson plan. We still have at least three minutes before we begin" Cyril said ready to begin the class. "Alright and after we tell you we go in and start the class. I have a feeling that the class will be a bit loud so make sure the class doesn't try anything while we are teaching" Vexa responded to Cyril. "It's why i'm here now let's get on with this class" Cyril said ready to start. They told him of the lesson plan for the first day and then entered the classroom to begin with the lesson.

 **End of chapter** **Here is the latest chapter and sorry for the long wait. Also I have posted my first challenge so go check it and see if your intrested in it. Also This chapter took a bit longer because I posted up my challenge before this and the challenge is a freedom planet and naruto crossover so go see the challenge for more info.** **Please review and like**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own spyro or naruto**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu\technique**_

Speaking in different language

 **Home of Spyro and Cynder**

"So how was the first day of teaching class" Spyro asked his children and wife. Cynder gave a small smile to her husband. "I think it went well dear" Cynder responded, while Storm and Vexa had looked like their at their breaking point. "It went well for you, but it was a pain for us" Storm replied sounding exhausted. "Well what happen to you two?" Spyro asked his children. "Well besides some of the students hitting on both me and Storm; a lot of the students made it obvious that they took the class to hit on us or try to get a shot to start a relationship" Vexa said with annoyance in her voice. "You two deal with that one awhile and I am sure you guys can handle that. Also Cynder was their to keep them from going too far" Spyro said trying to cheer up his kids. "Then we found out that Tira had joined the class" Storm said with agitation in his voice. Spyro and Cynder both sighed knowing how much their son and daughter disliked Tira. Tira is a female dragon (dragoness) who came from a wealthy high class family that brought her way into the school due to having a smaller school budget that year and was in the same year as Storm and Vexa. As known by a lot of the students is that those that tend to buy their way in or through connections don't tend to be at the school very long for different reasons, but Tira surprised much of the school when she showed she could keep up her grades, not get into trouble or know how to get away with it, and was impressive in combat classes in her grade. Storm saw how different she was compared to the others that bought their way into the academy and decided to hang out with her and bring her into their little group. After a while she seemed to be nice to Storm and even admit that she did have a crush on him, but didn't act like all the other girls that were after him, as well as try to gain his feeling normally. Until she started to show her true colors when she tried to get rid of his sister and his friend so she could have Storm to herself and attempted to get them out of the picture via expulsion/suspension or have them be in accidents that kept them out of school long enough for her to get to Storm. She failed due to Storm finding out from his friends and sister with evidence to back it up. When Storm confronted her about this she replied "I will not let those idiotic losers and that pest lizard of a sister get between us" after that Storm cut ties with her left. She didn't take that well and made it a little mission of hers to make Storm hers. Tira even started a little group that were with a few of her friends that also bought their way into the school and some that followed her like she's their boss. Fortunately it was only her and and her close friend who agreed to share Strom with her a dragoness called Breeze. "Well With Cynder and Cyril in the class they can't try anything besides flirting a small amount and ever since she showed whos she really is some teachers and staff keep an eye on Tira and her group" Spyro said trying to lighten up his children's moods. "Well it is the weekend now so You guys can relax and you only have to teach that class at the end of the school week (Friday) at the moment so you don't have to see them that much" Cynder said to her children. Vexa sighs and closes her eyes before yawning. "Yeah we can relax for the next two days and through the week we can make plans for the class" Vexa said moving in the direction of her room. "Vexa is right we should relax and plan about the class later goodnight" Storm said while walking to his room. "It maybe be a bit early, but I do believe that we should turn in early due today don't you think Spyro dear" Cynder responded while looking at her husband. "Yeah we should let's go dear" Spyro answered his wife. They both went to their room like their children did to go to sleep not knowing the news that they will receive that night and how much they have to prepare. in the future.

White Isles

Storm and his family woke up at the same time and they all knew where they were due to being here a few times before in the past. "I know that you are all wondering why I brought you all here, but I need to explain something to Storm first. Ignitus explained. "Well what do you have to explain then?" Storm asked the chronicler. "Do you remember the time when you connected your chakra elements to your dragon elements?" He asked. Strom gave a questioning look before nodding his head. "Well I looked into it a bit and found out that chakra and dragon elements are already connected and that you can still combine both energies" Ignitus said, but was interrupted by Storm. "So you're saying that chakra elements and the dragon elements are the same and the same concept is that you link both energies and you run or of one, the other or both you die" Storm replied. " Yes the only thing we had wrong at the time were that the elements were separate and not the same. Also you gain certain abilities when you correctly combine the energies you gain either a power boost or a new ability with the elements" Ignitus said finishing their little talk. The other three members who were sitting by listening in finally have a chance to join in on the conversation. "So besides your little talk on your energy research; why bring us here then?" Cynder asked the ex fire guardian. "Well I do believe that in order for Storm to continue in his life he has to face his past" Ignitus said answering Cynders question. "Why does he have to face his pat when he has shown he doesn't have to?" Spyro asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "He didn't tell you did he?" Ignitus asked with a sad look on his face. "Tell us what?" Vexa asked not knowing the can of worms that are about to be open. "Strom has been having nightmares or flashbacks of his time back at the leaf" Ignitus answered. "Son why did you keep this from us we would have helped you" Spyro said looking towards his son. "I didn't want you guys to worry and this is something I have to do" Storm replied. Vexa then went up to him and smacked him upside the head "BAKA!" she shouted. " You don't have to do this alone we will be by your side and help you face it, while we are unsure about you going back to that place we will stick with you because that's what family is for" Vexa said to her brother then Spyro spoke up "Vexa is right I know that this will be hard and you feel as if you need to take it alone, but remember that there will be people to help you even if you think they might be hurt doesn't mean you should refuse the help of those close to you" Spyro said to his son with a carrying look, but held power within his eyes and words. Cynder was the next to speak "Storm I know you don't want us to get hurt especially if your old family tries something, but we are still your family, by blood or not we see you as apart of this family and we will always accept you and see you as family and if those idiots back at the leaf try well they'll learn to not mess with this family the hard way" Cynder said with determination in her voice. Ignitus looked upon the family and decided to add his piece into the conversation "Storm they are right, you may prefer to face your past on your own, but you must always remember that even when you walk a path there will always be others to help you" Ignitus added. Storm sat their with tears coming down his eyes "Thank you….. thank you all for being my family and for giving me a new life!" Storm said giving tears of joy as his family come around to give a group hug. After some time when everything was calm Ignitus started to get to the other point he had to bring up. "Now the other point I have to bring up is that Storm has to go and face them during the chunin exams and participate." Ignitus said, while gaining curious looks from the family "Why does Storm have to go during them and why participate?" Spyro asked Ignitus. "He has to go and participate not only as an excuse to be back in the village, but to also cover up where he has been for all these years and he has to participate so they can't force him back. Ignitus answered, but then Vexa shot up a question "What do you mean force him back? They disowned him, sorry for bringing that up" she quickly apologized. "It's alright vexa." Storm reassured. "If he is apart of a different village shinobi forces then they can't force him to come back to their village since it would look bad on them if they try to other villages mainly the other smaller hidden villages and so they have to discuss it with the king in order to even attempt to bring him back without causing any problems. Also if he is apart of another village they can't quite use that excuse to keep his blood within the clan or village" Ignitus stated. "What if they try to force him anyway?" Cynder asked with worry in her voice. "Then we can have some guards be with them except for when the exams start and if they ask why we can say our leader is a bit paranoid and doesn't trust that the other villages won't try something to our shinobi" Ignitus stated. "A lot of shinobi and villages can tend to be paranoid, but if we add a few VIP's then that can be an excuse for the extra protection" Storm said adding to the plan and helping it make more sense. "Correct now Storm I will need you, your sister and your parents to get a group together and help train them for the chunin exams and to prepare for what his village might do to try and force him back and we will go over the rest of the plan with the guardians and the king when we can" Ignitus stated. "How long will we have?" Vexa asked Ignitus. "We only have 4 years so we can't waste any time" Ignitus answered. The family nodded in agreement and woke up refreshed from their sleep, but immediately began getting the guardians and king together for the chunin exams and to prepare to make contact with the elemental nations.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Oh and i may have said it before, but I posted up my first challenge up and it's a Naruto and Freedom Planet crossover.**

 **Sorry if it is a bit short**

 **Be sure to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Spyro or Naruto**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/technique**_

speaking in a different language

Chapter 6

 **Somewhere in the woods near Warfang**

We find Storm and Vexa heading into the direction of Storms personal training ground that he found a few years back and decided to turn it into his personal training ground to not only practice his dragon elements, but his chakra and chakra control. His sister found out when she followed him using her shadow element and when she found out after following him she decided to also turn it into a spot not only for training, but also a great place to relax. Storm kept this a secret from everyone except his sister and parents (their parents knew, but forgot to tell Vexa about it) and when they all found out they asked why keep it a secret? Storm replied " _I kept it a secret to not only relax, but to make sure no one winds up accidentally get hit any technique I might be practicing or interrupt my training"._ They accepted his answer and decided to keep the location a family secret. Anyway when they told the king and the guardians that of the what Ignitus said the guardians and king understood that Storm had to face his previous family back at the leaf and understood the reason for it, but made sure to tell them while Storm has their support the cannot directly intervene due to it being personal. The king did understand, but started to prepare their world to meet Storms home world. The king has heard of the elemental nations and the villages from Ignitus and Storm and understood their systems, but is disgusted at what lengths that the village's or their country's will do to make sure they stay more powerful than their rival village's/country. It's no wonder peace is rare in the elemental countries, they keep trying to gain more power even during peace to make sure they can't be challenged by any other country. Also the the people mainly pass on their anger/hate to the next generation that continues the cycle of hatred that flows through their world has been their for so long! They just keep being biased to other villages and try to stay ahead of the other village's/countries. It made the king prepare for what they might try to do and he told the public about the elemental countries and the species that inhabit their and the people were very interested and happy to hear that they will meet another race and some are even excited to hear about the energy there called chakra. The king and guardians later at a major meeting with all race representative about the world and their culture that they knew, but after they explained about the ninja villages and countries they all decided to be on high alert when they meet them. Later the people heard the info about the world and they to started to be wary and afraid that the ninja villages will try to pull something on them to try and use them for more power. So every race and the whole realm decided to be on guard. Back to the sibling we can find them having a sparring match that was in Storms favor. Storm used his wind element to get Vexa off balance and she started to tumble and fall to the ground where then Storm put his claw on her neck in a death lock "Surrender?" Storm asked his sister to confirm his victory. "I don't think so" she responded, while Storm gave a questioning look and realized that she had her tail blade at his neck "So tie?" Storm asked. "Yes it is" Vexa respond with a smirk on her face. They both got up and decided to rest after their spar and be ready to head home since it was getting late. Vexa had noticed that her brother has been a bit distant as of recently and she knows that it is because he has to face his previous family. "She looks at him worryingly "Storm I know you are worried about what will happen when we introduce our world to your previous ones and worried about the chunin exams, but you need to relax" Vexa said trying to help her brother. He looks at her a bit angry, but she can see the fear in his eye's "Relax how can I relax! We have to be ready for when our world is introduces to the elemental nations. They might try something to hurt the kingdom or event try to kidnap young dragonlings and turn them into weapons for their village!" Strom replied hysterically. Vexa looks at her brother getting tired of him beating around the truth "I know that's not what really is making you like this; so tell me what it really is!" she shouts at him being very tired about him avoiding the true reason every time this is brought up. Storm shakes and begins to shout "FINE THE TRUTH IS I'M AFRAID YOU, MOM ,OR DAD WILL GET HURT AND POSSIBLY HAVE PEOPLE OUT TO KILL YOU OR EVEN WORSE!" Storm yells and being glad no one can hear them. Vexa sits there a bit stunned and surprised at not only did Storm yell at her, but she realized his reason and how much he really had bottled up this whole time. Storm continues to shout "I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DEFEND YOURSELVES, BUT I KNOW THEY WILL TRY SOMETHING ONCE WE REVEAL OUR WORLD TO THEM, THEY MIGHT ACCEPT THE DRAGON RACE, BUT WILL ONLY SEE US AS A WAY TO GET MORE POWER AND THEY WILL TREAT THE OTHER RACES AS IF THEY'RE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS" Storm shouted, but calmed down and spoke in a scared voice " I don't want to lose you guys; you have all been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose that" Storm finished and was pulled into a hug by his sister. "Don't worry Storm it will be okay we will help you because that is what family is for" she said to her brother "Thank you" Storm said as she let him out of the hug. "Now let's get home we have to got to the academy tomorrow" she said, while Storm started to groan a bit, which got a giggle from Vexa. Later on their way back home Strom then decided to point out something he has been noticing "Vexa I've noticed something" Storm said calmly. "Yeah what is it?" she asked; "Well I have been noticing that you have been spending some more time with Snow and you two have been spending more time together after school" Storm asked Vexa, while giving her a curious glance. "W-Well we just hang out and he asked me to help him a bit with school work and I decided to help him; there's nothing wrong with that" she responded with a small blush that Storm noticed. "Let me guess you two are dating and you want to keep it a secret until both of you are ready to tell others" Storm said having Vexa's face turn red that reminded him of a blue haired girl back at the leaf that would follow him sometimes. Vexa then looked to Storm with a small smile on her face and started to speak Storms native language "Now dear brother you wouldn't tell mom or dad about this will you?" she said to him. The smile she had may seem innocent, but her eyes promised pain if he talked. Storm shook a bit and responded "No I would not dear sister! Your love life is your own; I'm just saying that if I figured it out others might as well" He responded really wishing he didn't teach her about killing intent. "Good now let's head home" Vexa said going into a cheery mood, while Storm followed and starting to make plans to talk to Snow about his relationship with his sister.

 **Temple academy (Storms free period)**

 **(Stroms POV)**

I was sitting alone at my usual table in the more isolated part of the room, just finishing up my school work that I have been assigned and grateful that I don't have anymore academic classes after this period. I start to bring out my notes on sealing and my notes on my work on a jutsu I'm trying to create. I always tried to do a bit of research on these when I have the time in school to mainly look them over or review them. After some time I stop to think for a bit and went over some of the changes that has happened since the news of my home world came out and people started to know more about it. The first thing that happened was that they decided to up the combat portions a bit in the academy and a LOT more people have started to take the language class to the point they had to get FOUR more teacher in to help the class and keep some under control. The second change is the more security being put up by not only the authorities, but also the people have helped add more security to the kingdom. I guess that this is due to them hearing about some of the things shinobi do and afraid of either their lives and/or their children's. The final change was when they decided to study some of the laws each village/country had including clan laws with help from Ignitus to obtain the laws so they can be prepared so they can't be tricked into anything they never agreed to. I noticed that the teachers have been giving less work to the students lately….nah I'm probably overthinking it. I continue to look over my notes and noticed Snow was sitting down a good distance away from me and I think it's because Vexa most likely told him I found out. "Well might as well have a 'talk' with him since he seems to be avoiding me" I mumbled to myself, while packing up my notes and then I moved to Snows direction. I walked up behind him and spoke "Hey Snow, how are you doing today?" I asked in a normal tone. Snow jumped a bit and turned to see Storm and at that moment his scales seemed to get even more white if it was possible. "S-S-Strom w-well I am doing fine" he said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Well Snow I need to talk to you in private for a bit so could you follow me and if you run you know it'll just get worse" I said to him. Looking at the ground as a sign of defeat he starts to walk with me to somewhere more private so I can 'talk' to him about his relationship with my sister.

 **End**

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter and also I plan to begin writing a new story and will take some time to write the first few chapters for it so it will be awhile for this story to update again so just a heads up.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I hope you all enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/technique**_

Different Language

(2 months later)

It has been two months since Storm's little talk with snow and it was actually a talk. Snow was completely surprised and honestly thought Storm was going to kill him, but Storm responded with " _I wasn't going to kill you I mean I really wanted to, but you should be thanking Vexa for talking to me or else I would have"_ Storm really thanked his girlfriend for talking to him before. Vexa said it was no big deal and that she didn't want to be the reason he was killed at a young age. The two even old their parents about their relationship and both Vexa and Snow's families are happy they're together, but had to put up with the teasing for a while. Over these past 2 months the academy has decided to bring in the the top students in both combat and academics to form teams up for the Chunin Exams. When asked why we should send in teams to something the _ninja villages_ do the king, guardians and the council had agreed that while showing power will get the villages attention and cause them to try something, but we can't show weakness and be pushed around. Besides the way into the realms can only be opened from inside or someone with high clearance like the guardians or king can open it from outside; how is still a secret. The Academy has brought together the top students for the chunin exams and decided to make three teams. Team one: Storm, Vexa and Flare; Team two: Cyrus, Snow and Terra; and Team three: Tira, Breeze and Shade. Storm and the others were a bit surprised that those three were on a team, but they were really hoping they weren't in any team at all. They know a few things to expect from Tira and Breeze, but Shade is a different case. Shade is a shadow dragon who as a dark black scales with a dark purple underbelly. His dark silver horns point behind him in a half c curve and his wings are black with a purple membrane along with black pupils. Shade has a history of trying to be Storms rival and at times keeps trying to prove he is better. He may not be on good terms with Storm, but try to hit on Vexa and try to go out with her saying he's the dragon that she deserves. Vexa obviously had no intention of going out with him and has Snow as a boyfriend now. Also it doesn't help that he goes a bit around with the females of the academy and even some girls outside of the academy. Another reason the Vexa has no interest in him and dislikes him greatly is also because he grew up spoiled, which causes him to do extremely stupid things when he doesn't get his way. Now back to the teams; they are selected to be the ones who will participate in the chunin exams and the everyone knows that people die in those exams so it will be discussed with the student and their family if they can actually participate and if they can't then they will do down to the person who was below them in the selections.

We now find Storm with his sister and Flare who is a female fire dragon with deep blood red scales and a golden underbelly with four golden horns that curve upward and ruby red eyes. Her wings are golden with a red membrane and all in all she looked like belongs in royalty, but really lived in the middle class of society. The three of the got together to discuss teams and possible strategy for the exam. "Ok I know we are lucky to be together on the same team, but let's see if my family would even agree to let me actually go" Flare said getting the other two's attention. Both Storm and Vexa know that Flare's parents are against the idea of sending students let alone their own daughter in the chunin exams. "Don't you think that it's a bit early to prepare for this? I mean I understand why they have to prepare, but don't you think this is a bit too far?"Storm asked finding this whole thing off. "Well I do admit it is early, but this is so they have the teams selected early and time to be prepared and to train the other top students incase they have to replace us. All in all they are all being paranoid due to all the thing everyone has heard of the Elemental Nations so everyone just wants to be prepared and ready for them i guess" Vexa said what she believed was the best answer. "Well besides that how are YOU two holding up with the language class?" Flare asked wondering how they are holding up. "Well everyone has calmed down and started taking it seriously" Strom responded to Flare's question. "Yeah they all really have, but still a bunch of students have decided to study harder when they found out how they can use it to flirt, hit on, woo, or complement the opposite sex" Vexa said. "And I'm guessing that you guyses fan clubs test it out on you two?" Flare asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah it's getting troublesome' (In the elemental nations all Nara's sneezed) but at least the teachers are their to help to make sure they all stay focused and learn" Strom responded then Vexa snickered "Yeah and also thank mom for helping as well. I think everyone has been afraid of her in that class since she made an example of some of the students who went to far with their flirting" Vexa said causing everyone to laugh. "All right let's get back to our home's it's getting late" Flare said getting nods from the two, which then the three separated and went home.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit short and I will be focusing on putting up a new challenge or two and rewrite my first challenge**

 **Don't forget to Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own naruto or Spyro the dragon**

 **Hello and welcome to the 8th chapter of The Maelstrom Dragon and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/Technique**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Speaking in a different language

 **Warfang Temple Academy**

We find Storm and Vexa teaching their class, which now seems that most of the school is now attending. 'I understand more are coming to learn this for dealing with people from the Elemental Nations, but it really does get taxing' Storm thought. Things have calmed down greatly and the citizens of the realms after explaining some of the history of the villages and why they do what they do.

A lot of people still see the Hidden villages as nothing, but a large mercenary organization looking out for themselves. In which technically they are right and another insult/joke is that their apes that don't get along.

"Excuse me" Storm turned to see a female wind dragon with a small glint in her eyes and that alerted Storm immediately to what her intentions are. 'sigh' 'you would think they would give up by now' Storm thought, while walking towards her. "Yes do you have a question" Storm asked. "I was wondering if you could check these sentences I wrote and see if I made any mistakes" she asked. Storm took a look at what she wrote and mentally sighed at what it said. ' _Storm it's clear I have feelings for you and you to me. I know we can be be a great couple and maybe great parents in the future. so what do you say?'_ Storm looked at what was written with a blank look and the looked to the wind dragoness "I don't see any immediate mistakes, but you should work on how you write it because a few of what was written here and here look similar to what is here. So make sure you work on your writing" Storm told her with the wind dragoness look a bit down obviously seeing he is not interested as he walked away. "At least she wasn't as daring as the others" Storm whispered to himself.

Vexa was on her way back to her desk after helping out some of the female students who were making love letters to their crushes and thankfully none of them were for her brother. "Excuse me" Vexa stopped and turned her head to spot a shadow dragon who looked a bit nervous. Vexa walked up to him "Can you check my work?" he asked. Vexa took his paper and read it ' _Vexa I know you already got a someone else, but I know you can do better so can you give me no give us a chance?'_ Vexa finished reading and looked at him showing no emotion and said "You need to work on you hand writing so it looks neater and becomes easier to read and also if you have time to write this then you have time to work on the assignment due tomorrow." Vexa began walking to her desk ignoring the look of denial the shadow dragon had.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. All the students and teachers exited out of the class except for Storm and Vexa who decided to stay behind to finish up a few things. "So Storm are you nervous" Vexa asked suddenly causing Storm to give a questioning look. "What do you mean" he responded to which Vexa sighed. "You know about seeing the elemental nations again" Vexa said causing Storm to look down at his desk. "Yes I am nervous, but let's talk about this later ok?" Strom said still looking down at his desk. "Ok then I'll see you at home" Vexa responded.

She began collecting her stuff and exited the classroom leaving Storm alone to his thoughts 'I can't focus too much on this. I have to focus on now and leave what if's alone' Strom thought until he was broken out of his thoughts by a certain voice.

"Well now we have some alone time don't we my dear Storm" the voice said seductively causing Storm to turn around to see…..

 **With Vexa**

Vexa was close to home, but decided to stop by her and her brothers training ground first to be alone and collect her thoughts. 'I know we shouldn't worry too much, but what if they do take him away and force Storm back to that _family_ ' she thought, but then shook her head 'No they can't and won't I won't let them and neither would mom and dad!' her breathing became faster, but she then too kand deep breathe and decided to do the one thing to help clear her mind and to calm herself down.

She began to sing

 **Song: Kingdom hearts III trailer song (Don't think twice) I do not own this song**

 _ **How did I live in a kingdom of thieves?**_

 _ **And people who say**_

 _ **Words they don't really mean really mean**_

 _ **oh**_

 _ **Your only everything I've ever dreamed**_

 _ **Ever dreamed of ever dreamed of**_

 _ **You must be kidding me did you really think**_

 _ **I could say no?**_

 _ **I want you for a lifetime so if your gonna think twice baby**_

 _ **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know**_

 _ **Everything is just right**_

 _ **But if your gonna think twice ,baby**_

 _ **I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know**_

 **End Song**

Vexa finished singing and took a few calming breaths and decided to head home now since it's getting dark. Vexa took to the skies and flew to her house and after getting inside noticed Storm was sitting in the living room alone. Vexa looked at him and noticed he is in deep thought so she decided to give him time to think and talk to him tomorrow.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review**

 **Also I hoped you enjoyed that song part I added to vexa**

 **And be sure to see my other stories**

 **As well as taking a look at my challenges to see if any of you are interested**

 **Later**


End file.
